


Close Counterparts

by CitrusSP



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Friendship, Twin Minato and Minako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 05:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20130325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusSP/pseuds/CitrusSP
Summary: Yu, Minato, and Minako visit Akira for the first time in a while.OrJust three protagonists chilling out and catching up on each other’s lives.





	Close Counterparts

Akira was calmly humming to himself while making some curry for both him and Morgana. LeBlanc was closed and Sojiro went home for the day, leaving the frizzy haired boy with his cat. As he finished however, he heard the door bell ring.

‘I forgot to flip the sign and lock down.’ Akira thought.

“Sorry, but we’re closed right no-“

When he turned around, he was surprised at who he saw.

It was a group of three people.

“Hey.” The white haired teen said.

The white haired teen was Yu Narukami. Beside him were twins, Minato and Minako Arisato.

“Hey, guys, what’s up?” Akira asked.

“Nothing much. We just wanted to check in on ya.” Minako said, with a lot of enthusiasm.

Minato just gave a small smile and a shrug.

“Well, have a seat. I was just finishing up my meal. You guys want some?”

The three of them nodded as they sat down at a booth.

Minato just plugged in his headphones and listened to some music, Minako was petting Morgana, while Yu just watched Akira working on their meal.

Out of the four of them, Akira was the dork. He was suave at times, but he was also kind of geeky too. And it surprised Yu that that dork can make some mouth-watering curry and bitter but complex coffee.

As he finished up the curry, rice, and coffee, Minato paused his music and put his headphones down. Akira sat down next to Yu and started eating with them.

“Has it really been 3 months since we last saw each other? Damn. Felt longer.” Akira said, drinking his coffee.

“Time flies, I guess.” Minako giggled.

“So, what happened with you these past few months?” Yu asked.

“Well, for starters, I ended up being the highest scoring student in my class.”

“No surprise there.” Minato whispered.

“I also ended up getting a girlfriend and-“

“Woah, woah, woah!!! Let’s take a step back here! You got a girlfriend!?!” Minako asked.

Minato smiled at her sudden outburst.

“Yeah.”

“Is it someone we know?”

Akira nodded as a blush became apparent on his face.

“Futaba.”

“Oh my goosshhh! You two are so cute together!” Minako fangirled.

“Don’t just target me though. I feel your brother is dating someone too.” Akira said winking at him.

As Minako looked at her brother, Minato glared at Akira. A month ago, Minato got with Aigis and told Akira and Yu about it. He may seem edgy sometimes, but he has a soft spot in his heart.

He didn’t tell Minako for a reason. And that reason was going to happen now.

“OHMYGODMINATOMYBABYBROTHERYOUREGROWINGUPSOFASTWHOSTHELUCKYLADY!?!?!”

“I’m not your baby brother ...and Aigis.”

Minako lost it. For a few minutes, she was fangirling over Akira and Minato’s girlfriends.

“Well, if it makes you two feel better, I’m dating someone too.”

Everyone went silent as they looked at Yu.

“When?” Minako asked.

“The same time Minato got his.”

“And you didn’t say anything about it?” Akira asked.

“Well, me and Chie are together and I thought we both keep it undercover.”

Minako was now seen with a visible nose bleed.

“Anyways, how long can you guys stay? If you can, maybe we can play some games at the arcade.” Akira finished his meal.

“Sounds cool.” 

“I love that idea!”

Minato looked at Akira. “Prepare to have your ass kicked.”

* * *

As the group went out of the arcade, they went to LeBlanc’s attic.

“That was so much fun!” Minako said. “I still can’t believe you two were tied in that dancing game.”

Akira and Minato just shrugged.

Yu, even though wasn’t good at games, still had his moments here and there. Minako purposely lost so she could stand on the sidelines and watch.

“So…anymore plans up your sleeve, Joker?”

“Not really, no.”

“Well, thanks for tonight. We really needed that.” Minako said.

“Why, is something up?”

Both the twins were silent until Minato decided to speak up.

“Tomorrow’s the anniversary of our parents’ deaths.”

“I’m-im really sorry.” Akira said, sounding sympathetic.

“I am too. I can’t imagine losing my parents like that.” Yu said.

“It’s fine. It’s in the past. We won’t forget our parents though. Everyday we live we carry a piece of them. I just hope we’re making them proud.” Minako said.

“You are. Both of you are.” Yu said, Akira nodding in agreement.

“Thanks you two. We really needed that.”

As they talked more and more, they realize how late it was. Yu was the first one to go.

“Chie and Yosuke are going to be upset with me staying away from them this long. You guys take care.”

Minako was the second one. As she left, Minato told her something. Minako said she would be waiting outside.

And that left Minato and Akira.

“So, when do you want to do this again? Does next month sound good?” Akira asked.

“I don’t really care.” Minato shrugged.

Akira smiled.

“Well, that’s like you to not care.”

“Whatever. Well, see ya later.”

“See ya.”

The two fist bumped and Minato walked out the door.

As Akira dressed up for bed, he thought of the wonderful day he had today with his friends. He was ecstatic to tell Futaba about today. 

And he felt the same could be said with his counterparts.


End file.
